


Darkness Falls

by SailorSilverLadybug



Series: Let Her Fall Series [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSilverLadybug/pseuds/SailorSilverLadybug
Summary: Let Her Fall: Book Three. After returning to Tokyo, our heroes are confronted with changes they never could have expected. Determined to protect Usagi from an unknown enemy and heal the missing men in the Dark Kingdom, they set out to conquer new monsters and learn how to work together. But the enemy might be closer than they think. Is it already too late to save the Senshi?
Relationships: Aino Minako/Kunzite, Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Hino Rei/Jadeite, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka, Kino Makoto/Nephrite, Meiou Setsuna/Original Character(s), Mizuno Ami/Zoisite, Tomoe Hotaru/Tsukino Shingo
Series: Let Her Fall Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292525
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue: Awakening

Passing through the door into the arcade, Heliodor heard the sounds of video game monsters dying, space blasters, car engine noises, and so many other sounds that mixed together with the hum of conversation. She refused to let herself grow distracted. She was going to make her home in Tokyo, with her parents. It took all her courage to walk up to the depressed-looking couple and open her mouth.

"Hi," she said, her voice hardly carrying. "My name is Heliodor," she continued, blinking away the tears that tried to form. "I'm your daughter." Both teens looked as though she had walked up and punched them. Then there was a small sob and four arms came around her.

Surprise flickered through her mind. They had accepted that far more easily than she would have believed. She felt the strength of their hold on her and wondered at the outpouring of affection. This was nothing like what she'd expected. Thinking she would have to convince them, she had been prepared to prove her claim through Opal.

"We knew you would come," Haruki said, kissing the top of her head. "You must have suffered so much. We didn't know until recently."

"Only since yesterday really," Setsuna added. "We had no idea you were still down there. We didn't know you'd been taken from the future."

"There are others down there still," Heliodor told them, feeling safe and secure and loved for the first time in her life. She never wanted to be apart from either of them again.

"I know. We were ordered by a young prince to go and rescue them," Haruki said, laughing now. "I'm so glad you found us."

"I thought..." Heliodor wasn't sure how to express what she was feeling. She had believed the lies for many years, but the way she felt in their arms was enough to prove the things Beryl had told her were nothing but the cruelty of a queen who was lashing out.

"We've got you," Setsuna said, weeping all over her shoulder. "We've got you now."

"What's the matter?" a blue-haired girl asked, moving closer. Heliodor knew she was Sailor Mercury, but didn't know her true name.

"Nothing. Everything is perfect now," Setsuna said, still weeping. "Our daughter has found us."

Several people around them gave the group strange looks at the revelation. Haruki gave a nervous laugh. "Practicing for a play," he lied. He turned to them. "Maybe we should move our ' _practice_ ' somewhere else."

* * *

Ikuko poured the tea and sat next to Haruna on the couch. The teacher had come to speak with them about helping Usagi along in her studies. Bright red hair hanging loose, Haruna leaned over and took up her cup, using it to warm her hands.

"What is it you think can help?" Kenji asked, across the table from them in one of the comfortable chairs tucked around the room.

"Part of it is motivation. Usagi has had a lot of distractions lately. None of that is her fault necessarily," she added hastily, "but it has affected her grades. I had considered forming a study group with an older teen to help out. One I have faith in."

"Who?" Ikuko asked, looking worried.

"His name is Chiba Mamoru. He's a teenager as well and attends a private high school of the highest caliber. And from what I've seen, he has a way of getting through to Usagi and several others as well. I would like to ask him to lead the study group, with some help from Ami and his friend Zoicite."

"Boys?" Kenji asked, sounding slightly panicked.

Ikuko chuckled and, reaching out, she took his hand and squeezed it gently. "Don't worry so Kenji. We know the Chiba boy. He's the one I was telling you about."

Kenji harrumphed. "I know very well who he is," he said, still frowning. "I just don't know if I'm ready for what it all means."

"Usagi is growing up and has huge responsibilities," Ikuko scolded. "She needs all the help she can get."

"She really does," Haruna said, with a heavy sigh. She wasn't sure how much she could say to Usagi's parents. She wanted to hint to them and see if they bit, but at the same time, she was well aware that Usagi hadn't told many people, if any, her secret. She didn't want to be the one to blow it if Usagi hadn't told her parents. It was frustrating not to know.

The door opened on the other side of the room and several teens spilled inside. First came a younger teen with light blond hair and blue eyes nearly identical to Usagi's. He was followed by a girl with short black hair that hinted of lavender where the light hit it.

"Hey Mom, Dad," Shingo said, grinning.

"Hey son," Kenji returned. "Don't forget to take out the trash. You didn't do it before you left earlier. Who is your friend?"

"Uh, this is Hotaru."

Behind the youngsters, several older teens were waiting in the doorway. Haruna could see Usagi and Mamoru as well as a red-haired youth who had his arm around the waist of a green-haired girl and his hand on the shoulder of a slightly shorter red-haired girl who looked like she could be their daughter if they weren't so young.

Haruna frowned, attention caught by Usagi's hair, which had changed drastically since she'd last seen it. Now it was almost completely silver, the ends seemingly dipped in pink. It looked oddly beautiful on the teen, though it aged her slightly. "When did you dye your hair?" she asked, curious. "And who did it? I love the colors."

"We didn't give you permission for that Usagi," Kenji added, but he was nodding slightly. "I agree though, it does look very good."

Ikuko shook her head. "No. It makes you stand out more than you already do baby bunny. Not a good idea."

Usagi, who was gaping at all three of them like a fish out of water, sat down heavily on the floor of the genkan, eyes nearly as wide as her mouth. "You can see it? All of you?"

Haruna nodded and noticed the others did so as well. What was so important about seeing the color of her hair? It was rather beautiful. "Of course we see it Usagi-chan," she said, trying to calm the teen. "It's gorgeous. But I have to agree with your mother. It brings a lot of attention. Is that necessarily a good thing?" The last thing Usagi needed was another sign pointing out to the world that she was Sailor Moon.

Mamoru knelt next to Usagi, who looked ready to pass out, and whispered something to her. She nodded slowly, still staring at the three of them, and let him help her to her feet. Then Mamoru turned to the other teens. Slowly, each of them nodded to him, and he turned back to the adults in the room.

"So then, all of you know Usagi is Sailor Moon."

Silence met his words.

* * *

"What are we even doing here?" Berthier asked, swinging her arm wildly around the observation deck. "Rubeus? Do you know?" She was very obviously upset. Her long blue-white braid of hair was pulled over her shoulder and she was holding tightly to its length as though it would anchor her to something.

The red-head she spoke to looked out the window at Tokyo, which could be seen far below them. "We are here for two missions," he explained.

"Two?" Koan looked ready to throw things as she paced up beside her sister, arms crossed over her chest. "Are you going to tell us what they are?"

"Somewhere, down there in Tokyo the Rabbit is going to appear. We aren't sure exactly when, but it will be soon. You've all seen what she and the Shield look like. Our intelligence says nothing about him returning with her, but the Prince believes he will come as well. We are to collect them before they can find the younger versions of their parents."

Petz nodded. "That makes sense. We can do that. We wouldn't even need to face the Senshi if we can take them first." The inverted black moon on her forehead disappeared for a moment as her hair fell over her face. She pushed it back and up irritably and looked over at Berthier and Koan. "You know we can manage that," she reminded them. They'd had to do worse.

Calaveras appeared next to Rubeus, shaking her head. "What is the second mission?" she asked.

"Kidnap the Senshi." Rubeus took a step away from them as he spoke.

Four women made explosive noises of anger and frustration, but there was nothing he could do and they all knew it. The Prince was the only one who could set a mission, now that Wiseman had chosen him for a leader. Not that he had any real power, Berthier thought. Wiseman held all the cards and only made Dimande think he had control. Whatever they were here for, Berthier was certain it wasn't the only reason they had come to the past. She just hoped whatever the Prince wanted to do didn't kill the rest of them.


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I wanted to do something a little different this time with the Black Moon Clan and really have the reader 'meet' them. I love character development and this is my chance to really build up who they all are as people. Very excited. I just finished this chapter after making a drastic change my characters will have to deal with. It is hot of the presses!  
> I am really glad you are reading this story. I am sorry it's been a while since I worked on it. Remember that Let Her Fall In Love With Me and Pretty Guardians Go To Hogwarts come before this one. I really have been inspired to get a little different here, so tell me what you think. Happy Reading!

"It's been two weeks and we're no closer to finding those chambers," Kunzite growled, swiping away sweat which had formed on his brow. As the Dark Kingdom shrank it was getting hotter and hotter. The ice around it was melting and reforming, blocking tunnels off that they hadn't explored yet. He stepped back and waited for Sun Knight to move ahead of him.

"Solar Flare!" the other warrior called, for what had to be the twentieth time that day. It wasn't their first day of searching, and it certainly wouldn't be their last. When they finished a section of tunnel, or one of the cavernous rooms, they would pull the rock down and collapse the space so they didn't have to search it again. They had made progress, but not nearly as much as they'd hoped for.

"Where is that Opal?" Jadeite asked, backing out of a room that looked like it had once stored Youma makings. He shuddered as he wiped something off his shoe.

"With Heliodor. He says he might be able to pull them out of time and bring them to us. If we can manage it before the Dark Kingdom collapsed it would take a lot of work off our hands."

"I still think it's freaky that's he is a Youma. He's nothing like a real Youma, but he was made like one." Nephrite went down the tunnel Sun Knight was opening up. "I don't think he can be destroyed like a Youma either. I think he might be immortal."

"Why do you say that?" Zoicite asked, brushing spiderweb out of his hair.

"Because he was created by Heliodor. She Wished him into existence. It wasn't like giving him energy stolen from humans." Nephite explained. "He was given life from her energy, given freely. Pure solar energy and time energy. Nothing much stronger than that."

"Which begs the question," Kunzite said, bringing up one of his own worries. "What are our children going to be like? I mean think about it. We are mated to women who mirror our abilities. They have strengths that we don't as we have those they don't, but our main attacks all come from the same things. For Minako and I, light energy. Whatever children we have will be endowed with that strength along with whatever else they are given. How are we supposed to raise children that powerful?"

"We couldn't just get an ordinary babysitter," Jadeite said, laughing a little as he tried to lighten the mood.

"Or an ordinary doctor," Kunzite added, voicing one of his main concerns.

"Ami is thinking of telling her mother," Zoicite said.

"That would be a good thing, but we would still need a nurse, not to mention equipment we don't have." Kunzite wanted to scream. He hadn't though any of it through before, and now that he was thinking about it, he could only be terrified that he would lose his soulmate. She was everything to him and he knew he couldn't survive that loss.

"It's going to be okay," Jadeite said, coming over to pat him on the shoulder. "Don't forget, no matter what happens we have Mamoru. And Usagi. And Haruki. Even Shingo has some healing powers, though he doesn't really understand them. She is going to be okay."

Kunzite nodded, though the fear didn't leave him completely. He had been mentally berating himself for weeks. Ever since he had faced his brother without Minako at his side. That, more than anything else, had driven home the precarious situation they had found themselves in. A new enemy was coming, one that was specifically after Usagi, and her double and lead protector was pregnant.

"Hey," Haruki called. "I found a whole new system of tunnels down here. I can't melt and search at the same time you know!"

Called back to their chore, the four men got to work, opening each door, searching each tunnel, and trying to find the missing men hidden in Endless Slumber. With none of them ever having seen the room that held the chambers before, they had no clue where to start. Kunzite wouldn't be surprised if it was hidden in some faraway forgotten tunnel that no one ever remembered. He sighed and followed the others down the long center tunnel.

They couldn't give up.

* * *

Petz stared out the observation window of the hidden spaceship, tired, frustrated, and quite bored. It had already been nearly two weeks since they had come forward in time with their mission. Thus far they were no closer to identifying the Senshi, who rarely appeared and had done nothing to give away who they were. It was one of the most closely guarded secrets of their own time, and none of them had ever been close to finding an answer. Now, with the Princess still unseen, not to mention her brother, they had no idea when their mission could even begin.

"I say we just send a few droids down there to attack. The Senshi will appear to stop them and we can follow them home." Koan sat on one of the benches on the sides of the room, nail file in hand as she tried to fill the endless time they had to kill. "Something needs to happen soon. I'm bored."

"We all are," Rubeus reminded her from his own seat. He was going through newspapers he had collected in Tokyo, searching for any sort of clue as to who the Senshi could be. "Look at this," he said, holding up a picture of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. The masked hero had Sailor Moon in his arms as she threw the tiara and he launched them both through the air. "If these reporters can find them, why can't we?"

"How would we know who they are?" Koan reminded him. "Maybe we are too far out of the loop on this one," she added, pointing down at the skyrise buildings that could be seen through the large window. "I don't know if staying up here out of the way is doing us any favors. How long will it be before the children appear? We might have time to take all the Senshi before they even arrive."

"I doubt that," Petz told her. She frowned down at the city. "I have a feeling their arrival is not far away. But you have a point. We are too far out of touch here on the ship. We could fix that."

"How?" asked Berthier, who was lying on a third bench, her braid lying over her chest and belly. She looked like she was about to fall asleep.

"We could go down there," Calaveras suggested, obviously getting Petz' meaning. She nodded to her sister. "I think it would be a good idea. I mean, maybe we wouldn't spot them right away with the glamour hiding them, but if we look like everyone else, maybe we can find them faster. We have knowledge no one else has. If we put our heads together we could uncover their identities."

"How though?" Berthier asked. "That's what I'm trying to ask here. We have very little money from this period in time. We don't have any identification, which I hear is very important, especially if you are going between countries. And we have nowhere to stay."

"We could stay on the ship," Calaveras argued. "As for the rest, we could be exchange students. You know, we would look like we are confused because we are new to the country. It's a perfect fit. We could go to school or work. Everything we truly need is provided on the ship. We could just use our own names. A little fiddling with the dark crystals could pave our way."

"It might work," Berthier said softly. "And it could help us find out who the Senshi are. But how will we know we are even in the right area?"

"Azabu Juuban," Rubeus said, standing suddenly. "We know they will be in that area. So we spread out and join several high schools. Maybe we could even get part time jobs after school. One of the gossip magazines said their normal selves were known for spending time at an arcade. There can't be many in that district. It wouldn't hurt to look."

"Besides," Petz said, grinning now, "it will get us just a little bit closer to the Rabbit when she arrives."

"I still say her brother will be with her," Koan said, picking up an old argument.

"No. He will have been taken by the sleep like everyone else in the palace," Calaveras argued.

Petz turned her attention back to the observation window. It took several moments for her to realize she was excited. This trip back in time might be fun after all.

* * *

"Are you there my son?"

A soft, kind voice echoed in the darkness. Mamoru turned to see who had spoken. A figure of a woman came through the mists until he could see her clearly. She was tall, stately, with long, sunny-blonde hair, a young face, and ancient eyes.

"Mother!" Mamoru said, shocked.

This was Demeter, the mother of Endymion, who he had been in his past life. He had never expected to see her. Even having images of Queen Serenity appear had startled him, but this was new, and much closer to home for him. In his past life he had lost her. She had died in childbirth, his unborn sister with her.

"How is this possible?" he finally asked.

"That story is long and complicated. Suffice it to say that my Crystal called to me."

"Called to you?" Mamoru asked. He wasn't certain what she meant and he was feeling incredibly overwhelmed.

His former mother let out a soft sigh as she reached out and brushed her fingertips over his cheek. "So alike, and so different," she murmured. "I have wanted to see you for so long, but you weren't yet ready."

Mamoru wasn't sure what to say. He wouldn't have known her before Usagi had regained the Crystal and their memories of a former life had returned. He felt Endymion's longing to hug her, and did so. She might not be his mother in this life, but he felt all the love she had given him in the last.

When he pulled back, Mamoru looked down into her eyes. "You said your Crystal called to you, but I hold my father's. Please explain."

"Your sister," she said softly. At Mamoru's gasp, she reached out and touched his cheek again. "Queen Serenity sent her along with you at my request. There is an obscure prophecy that said she might be needed to help Sailor Moon."

"I wish I'd known," Mamoru said. "How do I find her?"

"You already have," Demeter answered. "Or, your soulmate has."

"Who is she?" Mamoru asked, excited now. He had family!

"I will leave that for you to discover," she said with a smile. "But I will tell you how to learn her identity. You have a connection to the earth, and so does she. Your Crystal will resonate with hers. Not in the same way it resonates with the Silver Crystal or the Crystals the Shitennou carry. It will feel like an echo. My skill lay with new growth, and new life. I was part of the cycle of renewal. My daughter is also, though she doesn't know. She feels strongly. I ask that when the time comes, you help her discover who she is, and tell her of her destiny."

Mamoru frowned. He didn't really understand what her destiny was. He was just about to ask, when Demeter wrapped her arms around him, and then disappeared. He heard the whispered words, "goodbye my son," on the wind, and smelled the scent of growing wheat. Then she was gone.

"I have a sister," he whispered.

The blaring of the alarm at his bedside woke Mamoru and he leapt up to get ready for the day. He had to pick up the guys for school and he needed his coffee first. It was several long moments before he remembered his dream. He wondered who his sister was, and why she hadn't been born to his parents in this life.

* * *

"Mom!" Usagi shouted up the stairs for her mother, who was rather in her element.

"What Usagi?" Ikuko yelled back.

"Don't forget I have that package of hair ties in the medicine cabinet. You can use those!"

"Thanks baby Bunny!" her mother hollered.

Usagi had to chuckle. Having learned of Hotaru's plight, her parents had instantly agreed to hide her until Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru found a place of their own. She was now in school with Shingo, under the name Ru, and was doing well. Heliodor had also moved in, and was in their class as well. The two girls had a bunkbed in her father's old office and were often heard whispering long into the night. Usagi longed for more childish giggles, but neither girl had ever really felt safe before. She figured it would take time.

The best part was her mother had more girls in the house. Ikuko loved playing with Hotaru's hair, though the girl wasn't quite as fond of having it messed with. It was Heliodor who adored the attention. She called Ikuko Grandma and followed her around with absolute devotion. Her relationship with Haruki and Setsuna was harder. Most of the time she adored them, while at other times she seemed angry with them for all she had been through.

Moving into the dining room, Usagi brushed past Shingo. He was laughing at Hotaru's groan as she tried to hide behind the kitchen counter. Usagi pointed to the laundry room, where she herself had often hidden in earlier years. Hotaru grinned and moved into the darker hiding place.

Shingo rolled his eyes and tried to gather all his homework together. "Where did I put my work sheet?" he asked. "If I don't show my work the teacher will have a fit."

Usagi knelt down and snagged several white pages from under the table. Sure enough, she could see the work he had done on his math problems. "Here," she said, standing again. "Did you ever find that answer for science?"

"I did. Igneous." He sighed. "Actually, Heliodor found it. Then she second-guessed herself until Hotaru and I both double-checked her work. She's very smart and has a lot of the basic knowledge, but right now she doesn't think much of herself."

"I'll help her," Usagi promised. "Did you finish that paper you had to write?"

"I did. I decided to write about the effect of underwater volcanoes on ocean currents. It was actually pretty interesting. Do you know how much energy those things produce?"

"That's good," Usagi said, slightly distracted by a ring of coffee on her own homework, which she had left on the table. Groaning, she picked it up and swiped at it, but the coffee had dried. "This is not," she added.

"Looks like dad's coffee cup," Shingo said, unnecessarily as she could see the perfectly formed ring herself. "I'm glad you finished it."

"I wouldn't have if Mamo-chan hadn't helped me."

Shingo snorted. "Yeah, be glad dad lets him in even for that," he said. "You would think after everything else he wouldn't be mad you're marrying him."

Usagi didn't reply. It wasn't the marrying part her father was upset about, or even the engagement ring she had left on her finger without thinking. It wasn't even that Mamoru had asked without gaining his permission. Her father had been melancholy about it, but accepting. It wasn't until Usagi had accidentally let slip that they'd shared a room in Hogwarts while telling their story that her father had gone wild.

Thankfully Usagi had been fast enough to save Mamoru's life. She had not been quick enough to save Kunzite from a cuff on the head when Minako let slip she was pregnant. Tsukino Kenji had made a hard and fast decision that the boys needed a male role-model, and he was bound and determined to do that right. He'd called in his best friends and the three men had taken the guys out for an entire weekend.

Usagi wondered what had happened in that time. None of them would talk about it. Only Shingo had been spared, and Usagi didn't think that would last much longer. Mamoru would only say they had talked. Nothing else. Not knowing was driving Usagi crazy.

Haruki hurried into the room, looking frazzled. "I'm already late," he muttered. "Has anyone seen my keys? I have to pick Sets and the girls up before class, then come back for the others."

"They're in your hand!" Shingo laughed. "When are they getting their apartment?"

"Friday," Haruki answered, already heading back into the living room. "Usagi, Luna says we need a meeting this afternoon. Make sure you girls come straight after school."

"Got it," Usagi said. "Tell Mamoru I said hi."

Haruki waved his hand, but was gone a second later. Usagi sighed. She wasn't allowed to see Mamoru until after school, and her father's rule stated that either Haruki or Shingo had to be in the room with them at all times if they were together. It was frustrating, but better than not seeing him at all.

"At least I have an hour," Usagi said. "Naru wants me to check out the new display at OSA-P. Apparently her mother has a whole series made from moonstone."

Shingo shrugged. "Hey, don't forget it's your turn to do the recycling."

Usagi waved at him. "On it." The doorbell rang and she hurried through the living room to put her shoes on. As soon as she opened the door she was overwhelmed by girls. "Hi!" she said brightly, hurrying out to meet them.

"Usagi," Minako said. "Rei was telling us all about this place in the park where you can rent a boat and go rowing. We thought it was so romantic! You should go with Mamoru." The blonde swept her hair back and winked.

"Not today. I guess Luna wants a meeting. I didn't even get to see her this morning," Usagi complained. "She was up and gone before I woke up."

"Same with Artemis," Minako added. "They're up to something, I guarantee it."

"They're doing research," Ami said, her head bowed over a book as they walked.

"About what?" Usagi asked, curious.

"Minako's pregnancy. Luna said she remembered something important, but she didn't know if it was just a dream or something real." Ami shook her head.

"What about my pregnancy?" Minako asked, hand automatically covering her belly.

"She didn't say," Ami told her.

Rei nudged her way between Usagi and Minako. "Whatever it is, it will be okay V-chan," she said softly.

Makoto cracked her knuckles. "We can keep you safe."

The others nodded agreement. "Plus," Usagi continued, "it must be nice having Kunzite around so much."

"It is, most of the time."

"Most of the time?" Rei asked, sounding confused.

"He panics." Minako frowned. "As of now I am no longer allowed to bend over and grab something on the ground. I can't have spicy foods, and I am never allowed to touch fish again so long as I live." She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "What he doesn't seem to realize is that women have been having babies for ages. It's not rocket science, and with medicine so advanced now it's very safe."

"Women might have been having babies for ages, but not his woman," Makoto pointed out. "Not his babies. For him this is different. If he lost you nothing would ever be the same."

Changing the subject as quickly as she could, Usagi turned to Ami. "Have you decided if you're going to tell your mother yet?"

Ami bit her lip. "I think I should. I just worry. I know Luna said its less dangerous with the dark kingdom ended and Metalia gone, but what if some new enemy appears? What if I can't protect her?"

"I don't know," Usagi said. "I was worried about a lot of the same things when I found out my parents knew. And then Luna gave them their version of the communicators and I feel so much better. My dad might not like having a tracking device on him, but knowing where he is and that he's safe makes me feel better."

"I hadn't really thought of that. Do you think my mom would agree to carry one?"

"Probably. If she knows she can call you with it, find out where you are in return, then she probably would," Minako said softly.

"What about you? Are you going to talk to your parents?" Makoto asked.

"Maybe when they get back to Tokyo. I want Usagi to take a look at them first though. They sounded better when I talked to them on the phone."

"I don't really understand," Makoto frowned at her. "They just started acting different when you went to London right?"

"Exactly. I figure it must have been a Youma or something though. One we killed somehow." Minako grinned. "I think it has to be, because I've talked to my mom several times since then."

"Does she know you're pregnant?" Ami asked.

Minako shook her head and groaned. "That isn't the sort of information I want to give her over the phone."

* * *

Rubeus frowned as he walked up the steps to Moto Azabu. It was a private school for boys only, and the bright red uniform jacket irritated his skin as he adjusted it and reached for the door. He didn't want to go to school, especially not to a private school, but if it could get the mission done he would suffer through the indignity of being ordered around.

As soon as he entered the building, he wondered if it was worth it. All around him students were changing into slippers, teachers were talking together, and people were making far too much noise. He was used to the quiet of the ship, or the near silence when they were on Nemesis. He didn't care much for crowds and people were insufferable.

The office was immediately to his left, so he hurried inside, sighing in relief at the relative peace. The receptionist at the front desk looked up and nodded to him. "I have your schedule here," he said softly. "Furuhata-san should be here in a moment. He was chosen as your student guide because you have homeroom together and he gets along with everyone. He has a large group of friends, which might make it easier for you to fit in."

"Arigato," Rubeus said, bowing his head. He had to make it through, and if fitting in with a boy and his friends stopped him from standing out, it was what he would do.

Only a few minutes passed before the office door opened again and a blond teen entered. "Good morning," he said brightly to the receptionist, handing over a packet of papers. "Osaka-sensei asked me to give that to you." Then he turned and looked over at Rubeus. "My name is Furuhata Motoki. It's very nice to meet you."

"Gem Rubeus," he answered, bowing politely. The other teen bowed back as well.

"Come on. We have about twenty minutes before classes start for the day. I have several friends I think you would like to meet and I can show you all the best spots in the school. What are you into?" As he spoke, Motoki ushered him out of the office and into the busy hallway.

"I don't know," he replied honestly.

Motoki smiled. "Well, I have a few ideas. Have you played any sports?"

"No."

"Do you like to sing or act, maybe play an instrument?"

"No," Rubeus wasn't sure why he was asking.

"Are you the sort who likes to be left alone in the library to study constantly?"

Rubeus nodded. That would suit his needs perfectly.

"Just like my best friend then," Motoki said with a chuckle. "Well I got him out of his comfort zone. I can do the same for you." Rubeus turned to him, feeling slightly panicked, but Motoki held up his hands. "Don't worry. I won't do it all at once. Just, every once in a while it can be a good thing to see and speak to other humans." He laughed aloud at that. "This way."

Rubeus followed Motoki into a large classroom lined with desks. "Here," Motoki said. "You can sit next to me today and I'll make Mamoru sit next to Haruki."

"Uh thanks," Rubeus managed, before he was pressed into a chair.

Motoki hurried to the front of the room and came back with the sensei, who was a woman in her early thirties, he thought, with calm eyes and a bright smile. "This is Osaka-sensei, our homeroom teacher. She's pretty awesome. Sometimes she paints the sets for drama club for us."

"Hello," Rubeus said, feeling overwhelmed.

"Good morning," the teacher returned, setting a book and a stack of papers on the desk in front of him. "I've asked Mamoru to go over this with you during class to make sure you're caught up. Motoki, you can sit with Haruki for now, alright?"

Motoki bobbed his blond head, still smiling, and grabbed his bag, moving it to the desk behind them. Then he sat on the table and stared at the door. "He should be here in a minute. He was picking up the guys."

Rubeus felt like he was on information overload. He folded his arms on the desk and rested his head on them. It was all too much. This had better be worth it. If he couldn't find the Senshi and their masked helper so he could get out of this school, he was going to go insane.

* * *

"I think you would like Yuzuki," Setsuna said, her voice soft.

"Do you miss her very much?" Heliodor asked.

"I do. We didn't know her very long, but I loved her almost instantly. The same way I loved you the moment I laid eyes on you. And you are a lot alike in many ways."

"How?" Heliodor asked. They were pulling up to the school."

"Well, you both have bright red hair and green eyes. You both dealt with something very sad happening to you. Her family was killed. You were taken from yours. Both of you are a bit quiet. And you both have us."

"When will she come back?"

"We have to get rid of the assassin Youma. Haruki has been looking for a way to find them when he's been searching for the missing men."

"They'll find them soon," Heliodor said. "I just know it."

"Yes, they will. And Haruki will find a way to bring Yuzuki back so you can meet her. And one day you'll be going into the future."

"When?" Heliodor asked, feeling a mix of excitement and terror.

"I think it will be after we face this next enemy. Something tells me you will have a lot of answers then." Setsuna didn't explain any more than that, but Heliodor nodded. She understood.

"Alright, get to class guys," Haruki said. "I still have to drop the others at their school before I can get to Moto Azabu."

"I wish we didn't have school today," Haruka grumbled, clutching her coffee cup for dear life. She obviously wasn't fully awake, no matter that Michiru was bright-eyed and happy.

"See you after school!" Heliodor said, then climbed out of the car and took a deep breath as she, Hotaru, and Shingo stared at the building. Just another day pretending to be normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think. I'm hoping the return to non-crossover won't throw people off too much. And let me know who you think Endymion's reincarnated sister might be. I would love to see your opinions!
> 
> This is currently the last chapter for this story, but updates are on their way!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: You may remember the Black Moon Clan called Chibi-Usa the Rabbit. If you have read my Holiday series, you know that Chibi-Mamo's symbol is a shield, so I've had them call him the Shield when they speak of him. And if you're absolutely confused as to who he is, you haven't read the first two books in the series and should go and do that now. He is my created character, twin to Chibi-Usa, made to soften her character slightly and make sure she isn't alone. I quite like him and hope you do too!


End file.
